Hikaru
by state gem
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet a girl, Hikaru, from the year 2025. Is this the answer they have been looking for? Rated T for violence. Some InuyashaxKagome and SangoxMiroku
1. Hikaru's Welcoming

Hikaru

"Night mom."

"Night Hikaru, sweet dreams," her mother called back to her.

She sat down at her desk, which was filled with many papers. The most important one of all was the one that she was writing to her father. Her mother said that he was off fighting in this war, but there were no wars going on in Japan. Or, anywhere else for that matter. This was how she started out the letter:

July 3rd 2025

Dear father,

I miss you so very much. I know that it may sound funny because that the last time I saw you, I was three. Nevertheless, I remember. I remember your face. You were always smiling. When are you going to come home? I know that this war has been going on, but we need you. My mother misses you sometimes. She doesn't show it, but I know she does.

We all miss you so very much,

Hikaru Higurashi

She folded it up, put it in an envelope, and put a post it note on it saying, 'Mom, please put a stamp on this and mail it to dad.'

She turned out the light and went to bed.

She woke up around seven to get some breakfast before school. The day went by as for any normal teenager in 2025. She ate lunch with her friends. They went to a nearby coffee shop and chatted with some of the people that worked there.

When she got home, her mother was sitting at the kitchen table smiling.

"Mom, why are you home so early?" she asked. "I thought that you had a busy day today."

"Oh, the meeting that I had was canceled, so I get to spend the rest of my day here."

"Did you send the letter to dad?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Good."

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay, dear."

When Hikaru tells her mother that, she always goes and sits by the abandoned well. She looked down there and saw that there was a small dog trying to get out. She felt so sorry for it, so she jumped down the well to go get it. When she looked around for it, there was absolutely nothing there. She was so pissed that she jumped all the way down there for nothing.

When she finally got back out, she noticed that her house was gone. It was pitch black. There was absolutely nothing there but a bunch of trees. She then heard a large growl in the forest that grew louder and louder.

An extremely large creature, about 100 stories tall stood before her. Hikaru took off running. The creature followed her screaming, "Give me the jewel shard!"

Hikaru had no idea what that meant, but she kept on running.

In a small hut not far off

Kagome woke up with a start. She sensed it. The feeling was in the pit of her stomach. The jewel shard. She stepped outside where InuYasha was sleeping peacefully. Or, so she thought.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"There's a jewel shard not far from here."

InuYasha's eyes flashed opened. He walked over to her and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed.

"I smell demon blood, so I guess that wherever this demon is, it's after it," he said.

Kagome hopped on his back and they fled off to find the shard of the Shikon No Tama.

Back with Hikaru

As Hikaru ran, she noticed that this was getting her absolutely nowhere. She suddenly stopped and the creature kept going. Unfortunately, for Hikaru, the demon's foot hit her in the back, and she went flying. The demon turned around, ready to attack the unconscious girl.

InuYasha leapt and cut the demon in half with his Tetseiga. Kagome ran over to Hikaru and made sure that she was alive. InuYasha picked the young girl up, and walked back to their hut. It was sunrise when they made it back.

Miroku walked out and looked at the girl draped on InuYasha's back.

"Who is this?"

"We have no idea, but she is carrying a jewel shard," Kagome said.

He nodded and let them pass into the hut. They laid her down on one of the mats. Kagome left to go back to her time so she could get some bandages and aspirin for the girl.

When she got back to her house, her mother was sitting in the living room. She was writing a paper. Kagome figured that it was for work. She quietly sneaked passed her mother into her bedroom. She grabbed blankets and bandages without making a sound. She jumped out of her bedroom window, and headed for the well.

When she got back, she walked into the hut and laid the supplies down. She pulled out some alcohol and cleaned the girl's cuts and scrapes. Then she placed bandages over top of them. She gave the girl a drink and went to sit by InuYasha.

"How can she have a shard in her, she looks as though she's from my time?"

"She may have inherited to shard, Kagome," InuYasha said. "Or, she may not even be from your time."

She nodded and they sat there in silence. They were the only three there. Shippo, Miroku and Sango had gone to find Lady Kaede, who had left recently to get an extremely rare herb.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you this for a very long time."

"What?"

"Kagome, I…"

"Look! She's waking up!"

Kagome was right. The young girl had stirred and her eyes were now open.

"Where…am I?" Hikaru asked slowly.

"Hi. My name's Kagome, this is InuYasha, and you are…?"

"Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru," Kagome said. "InuYasha say 'hi'."

"Where's the jewel shard?" he asked angrily. This wretched girl ruined his chance of talking to Kagome.

"What jewel shard? The monster thing asked me the same thing, but I have no idea what you guys are talking about," she said in a huff.

Kagome took a penknife she grabbed with the bandages and pulled the blanket off.

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?!"

"No, but I have to make a small cut to remove the shard of the Shikon No Tama, okay?"

She nodded, and Kagome cut into her leg. The shard floated out and landed into Hikaru's hand. Hikaru looked at this in amazement.

"This came out of me?" she said in astonishment.

Kagome nodded. Then she asked her, "When did you come from?"

"When?"

"Yes."

"Well, isn't this the year 2025?"

"No, this is the year 1562."

"So you're from this time?"

"No, I'm from the year 2007."

"Oh."

InuYasha just sat there saying nothing, but glaring at Hikaru.

"Why don't you both just go back to your own damn time, so you can stop holding me back," InuYasha retorted.

Kagome was so sick and tired of him yelling at her so instead of yelling back she just said, "INUYAHSA, SIT!"

InuYasha's face met with the hard ground. He started yelling some words that Kagome couldn't understand, but she knew were foul.

InuYasha lifted his head up when Hikaru said, "All you have to say is SIT, and that happens?"

Once again, InuYasha's head met the cold, hard ground.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

The girls started cracking up. Then Hikaru cried out in pain. Kagome rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My…back."

Hikaru turned over and Kagome gasped. There was a huge gash going across her back. It was very deep and it looked infected.

"How didn't we notice this?" Kagome asked herself.

InuYasha was as amazed as Kagome. He couldn't smell fresh blood when he carried her.

"InuYasha, can you hand me that bottle?" Kagome asked.

As he handed her the bottle of alcohol, she whispered to him, "Hold her hands and give her something to bite down on."

"Why?"

"Do you remember how much it hurt when the demon put the hole through you?"

He nodded.

"Well, this will probably hurt ten times that."

InuYasha ripped a towel and put it in Hikaru's mouth carefully. He then planted his hands down on her wrists.

Kagome started applying the alcohol. Hikaru screamed and squirmed. The pain was so excruciating that she started to see spots. InuYasha looked down at her, bringing back many unpleasant memories.

_Flashback_

'_WHIP!'_

"_OOWWW! Father, please STOP!"_

"_Not until you have learned not to bother me at home!"_

"_I've learned! I've learned!" InuYasha cried out. His father dropped the whip and walked back inside. InuYasha's mother came running out and hugged her 8-year-old son._

"_Please don't cry, Inu, it makes me sad to see you sad."_

"_Ok, mom, I'll try."_

"_That's my baby."_

_End Flashback_

A single tear rolled down InuYasha's cheek. Kagome looked up and saw what was happening. She smiled, thinking that there was some emotion other than anger in him. She just needed to find it. And, Hikaru has done that.

Kagome finished cleaning the wound and wrapping it up, leaving Hikaru to sleep. She walked outside and sat on the cool grass, watching the sunset. InuYasha joined her.

"Umm, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Kagome…I."


	2. Good News, Bad News

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters! However, I do own Hikaru! Go ME! On with the story. Oh yeah, please review, I need to know if its any good! PLEASE!

Chapter 2

So back to where we were… 

"Kagome, I love you."

"What!"

"I love you, and I…I always have."

She looked down at her feet and said, "I…love…you, too Inuyasha. But I thought that you loved Kikyo?"

"I thought I did, but now that I know what being in love is like, I never loved her. I've always loved you."

Inuyasha put his arm around her, and Kagome leaned in to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They watched the sun go down and Kagome drifted off to sleep.

When Hikaru opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of the hut. She could hardly move at all. She figured that she might be stiff from when she fell while running away from the monster thing. She remembered Kagome and Inuyasha, and how she told him to sit, but that was it. What had happened in-between that time and then was a complete blur.

She slowly got up, and went outside. The sunrise was beautiful. She saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping by the tree with a large gash in it. She sat in the cool grass wondering what was going to happen to all of the people in her life and how she was going to get back. If she was ever going back.

Kagome opened her eyes and all she saw was red. It was his robe. She lifted up her head, and saw Inuyasha sleeping. She got up as quietly as she could, and somehow he didn't stir.

She saw Hikaru sitting there, and she walked over to sit next to her.

"Why am I here?" Hikaru asked.

"You had a jewel shard of the Shikon No Tama," Kagome said. "So, you might be a reincarnation of one of the monks who carry the jewels in their body. Like, I'm the reincarnation of a young priestess, Kikyo."

"Oh, I read about her in my History class," she said. "She defeated many demons in her time, and she was reborn."

Kagome nodded. "I didn't find out that I was the reincarnation of her until the Shikon No Tama was ripped from my body. That was when I met Inuyasha."

She looked over at him and smiled.

"You love him don't you?"

She nodded, "And he loves me back."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked towards them. He sighed, got up, and went into the hut. Kagome thought to herself, 'What was that all about?' She told Hikaru that she would be back, and she joined Inuyasha inside the hut.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He was just sitting there, staring at the mat. He closed his eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to be whipped?" he suddenly asked.

"No."

She leaned into him and asked, "Were you?"

He looked down. She pulled his head up, leaned in, and kissed him. Tears rolled down his cheek as their lips met. He suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer her. He smelled something.

"There's something coming."

"What?"

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh My God! Hikaru!"

When Kagome ran outside, the young girl was nowhere to be found. A demon, about six feet tall, was standing where Hikaru was last sitting.

"What did you do to her?!"

The demon laughed and said, "Now that I have the shard that's in the girl, you now do not have to burden the thought of it getting in the wrong hands."

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Oh, she's in great hands, isn't she, Wormwood?"

A small creature came out from behind the demon was carrying Hikaru and said, "Oh, yes master, she is in very good hands." He grinned evilly.

Inuyasha was fed up with these retarded demons, so he decided to have a little fun. He pulled out his Tetseiga and ran towards them at full speed.

Unfortunately, the demon was able to step aside as quickly as Inuyasha struck. The demon laughed, and said, "Is that all you've got? You're so slow and pathe-."

The demon fell over, defeated. Kagome was standing behind him with a large pot in her hand. She ran over to the little demon, and said, "You wanna piece of me, well then come and get it!"

That little demon was out of there so fast smoke filled the air. Kagome ran over to the again unconscious Hikaru and made sure that she was okay.

When Inuyasha laid her down in the tent, he walked by the river, where Kagome was bathing with her back to him.

"Kagome, I know that it hasn't been long, but I love you so much…and will you marry me?"

The girl turned around and Inuyasha screamed. It wasn't Kagome!

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled and he walked away.

When Kagome came back from wherever she was bathing, she was wearing nothing but a towel, and Inuyasha wouldn't stop following her. After she had changed, was when he stopped.

The night was very cold, so all three of them slept in the small hut.

In the morning, Kagome stepped outside and gasped.

"Inuyasha get out here!" she yelled.

Inuyasha was out there in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

"Look who's here."

There they were. Sango and Miroku. But where was Lady Kaede?

"We have some news, some good and bad," Miroku said.

"What's the bad news?" Kagome asked.

"On the way here, Lady Kaede had passed on," he said.

"And what's the good news?"


	3. Inuyasha how could you!

Author's Note: As you can see, I love cliffhangers! They are so much fun! Well, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

"The good news is…" Sango said, smiling at Miroku. "Well, Miroku and I have been really close, and I am to have his child."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. She whispered in her ear, "Are you 100 sure?"

Sadly Sango shook her head, "But I'm late, so I believe I am."

After the boys went to bed, Sango and Kagome took a walk. They walked over to the well. Kagome jumped into the well. Sango sat there patiently waiting for her to get back.

About 20 minutes later, she heard Kagome at the bottom and waited. When Kagome finally got out, she was holding a small box.

"What's that?" Sango asked in puzzlement.

"It's a pregnancy test," Kagome explained. "It is 99.9 accurate, or so it says. These things are so unpredictable."

So, Kagome explained how to use it, and she sat and waited for Sango to get the results.

When Sango came out, she was smiling. It had a blue strip, which meant positive. Kagome ran up and hugged her again.

Hikaru woke up to the sound of Miroku's voice. He was talking to Inuyasha about the child, and what the name of it should be.

She sat up slowly, and asked Inuyasha, "Can I talk to you in private, please?"

Miroku bowed and left the hut. Inuyasha looked very confused and annoyed.

"Inuyasha, my name is Hikaru Higurashi. I am Kagome's daughter. Please do not tell her because it may mess the future up. And you, Inuyasha, are my father."

"…….." His ears twitched as soon as she said that.

"I know that this may sound really weird, but the only reason I told you this is because you need to marry Kagome, and fast. The war will become overbearing and I will never exist. You need to ask her now. I know you accidentally asked that woman in the river. Mother told me about that."

Inuyasha was silent. His small brain couldn't take in all of the information.

"Okay, so you're asking me to ask Kagome to marry her?"

She nodded.

He stepped out of the hut. He called Kagome over.

"Kagome…I'm gonna come right out and say it…Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked her.

She was so amazed that she just nodded.

Inuyasha smiled, picked her up, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sango and Miroku were watching in the distance.

Time passed on, Inuyasha and Kagome were married under The Sacred Tree, and Sango is now 81/2 months pregnant. She could go absolutely nowhere. She was to stay on the mat until the baby was born.

One week later, Sango called Kagome into the hut.

"It's time."

Kagome prepped Sango and Miroku went in also. Inuyasha and Hikaru sat outside of the hut, waiting.

"Inuyasha, do you know a Kikyo?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah, why?"

"Did you know that mom…I mean Kagome…was the reincarnation of her?

"Uh huh," he said.

"Oh. Okay."

"How's your back?" he asked her.

"It's a lot better than it was, do you want to see the scar?"

She pulled the back of her robe down and showed him the pink jagged line that ran through her back. He ran is finger across it.

"I know that you have to fight in this war," Hikaru pointed out, "but when I send you letters, can you please write me back?"

"I try my damndest."

She smiled. They heard Sango shriek and then a cry. Kagome came out and said, "It's a girl!"

"Her name will be Kilala, after the cat thing that Sango has," Hikaru said grinning.

"Her name's Kilala, would you like to meet her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked, and walked inside of the hut. Hikaru sat next to Sango and cooed with the baby. Inuyasha stayed in the corner.

"Inuyasha, would you like to hold her?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head. Sango handed Kilala to Kagome, and she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Isn't she cute?" Kagome said. "I hope that one day we will be as blessed as they are."

Kagome handed Kilala to him, and he looked at her. Kilala gurgled and then smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled. He couldn't wait to have a child of his own. Kagome and Inuyasha had tried, but each time, they failed. Only Inuyasha knows what they're daughter will be like.

Kagome, now 18, was keeping something from Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. She couldn't tell them, it would ruin her and Inu's relationship. She couldn't tell them that it was a slim chance for her to ever have a child. It hurt her that she had to keep this secret, but she had to.

Inuyasha walked over to Hikaru and asked her, "Was I a good father?"

"Well, you were mostly at war. I had no idea what you were like. The last time I saw you, I was three. But I remember you, and how you always smiled when I came into the room," a tear slid down her cheek. "I just really missed you, and I wanted to see your smile again."

She broke down into a sob and hugged him. He felt a little uncomfortable, but then he grabbed her into an awkward embrace. Inuyasha promised himself that he would not go and fight off in the war and spend his life with his daughter. That would be hard to do, but he would try.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head and saw Kagome standing there with tears in her eyes.

"How could you?"

"Kagome…it's not what you think…"Hikaru explained. Inuyasha looked at her and she nodded.

"This is my daughter, and yours, too," he said exhaling.

Kagome looked at them and ran off. She couldn't take anymore. She just needed to get out of here. These few months have been too hectic, and she needed to go home.


	4. Lies, and moody men

Author's Note: I am a very fast writer, if I do say so myself. So, my chapters will be on probably almost every other day. I plan to have at least 12 chapters total by the end. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Kagome ran past The Sacred Tree, and jumped into the well. Inuyasha was not far behind. He was still too late. Hikaru had finally caught up to them.

"INUYASHA, YOU IDIOT!" Hikaru screamed. "YOU DON'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AND THINK THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!"

"But you nodded at me, so I thought that I was able to tell her!"

"I wanted you to make an excuse! Ass-hole!" she screamed back at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Women."

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, I guess I have to talk to her," Hikaru said, as she jumped down the well.

At Kagome's House

Kagome didn't want anyone to know that she was home. She snuck through the window and climbed onto her bed. Nothing was ever going to make this okay. Her eyes got extremely heavy. She quickly fell asleep.

In her dream, she could picture Inuyasha. His smile and how it lighted up her world. She was running towards it. Something held her back. Behind her, she could see a young, beautiful girl skipping towards Inuyasha. He smiled and held out his arms into an embrace that broke Kagome's heart. He turned and saw her. "Kagome! Kagome!" he cried out.

"Kagome, Kagome?" Hikaru asked, slightly nudging her.

"INUYASHA!" She awoke with a start.

"Umm…yeah. I came to talk to you about Inuyasha," she said confused.

"Oh. I don't…I don't want to talk about it," she said. "He cheated on me, and that's the end of it."

"But, he didn't," she explained. "You see, I've been sent there because I am in some relation to him. I might be able to help him if I do."

"I'm not sure if I can believe any word that comes out of your mouth."

Hikaru sighed and pulled back her hair. There were two small dog ears that poked out of the side of her head.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kagome said, scowling.

"Well, I'm from the future, and I am…uhh…Sesshomaru's great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, or something like that. My mother was the one that married a full demon, who made me half-demon."

"Then why did Inuyasha tell you that he loved you, even though he never knew you?"

"Well, when I was three, my mother took me to the well, and I visited him and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was only five that year, and we were the best of friends. I had just told him my full name, and I guessed he remembered me."

"What is your last name?"

"Uhh, Hijokari."

"Well, I guess that I will believe all of it. You have too many details to lie that quickly," Kagome said, laughing.

Hikaru exhaled a sigh of relief. She couldn't tell her the truth, so that would have to do.

Kagome smiled, Hikaru went with Kagome back to the well, and they jumped in. They helped each other out, and walked back to the hut. Kagome went up to Inuyasha, hugged him, and told him, "Sorry. I should have talked to you. I didn't know that you and Hikaru were best buds at such a young age."

"……Huh?"

Hikaru gave him the death glare. He stared at her wide-eyed, and he said, "Oh, yeah! We were the best of friends! We did almost everything together. It was a lot of fun."

Inuyasha hated lying to Kagome, but he knew that it had to be done. She smiled and walked by the river, placing her feet in. Inuyasha climbed up, and sat in the tree next to her. He sighed, and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. He jumped down from the tree, and quickly walked off. He needed some time to think, away from everyone else.

Kagome thought that he shouldn't be the one moody, so she pulled her feet out of the river, put her shoes on, and followed him.

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, pouting all too cute. He looked at her and closed his eyes.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Uh huh, I want to know what's going on. I don't like to see my husband all moody."

"I am not moody."

"Fine, just tell me what's wrong."

"I CAN'T STAND TO NOT HAVE A CHILD RIGHT NOW! OKAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He screamed at her, quickly regretting what he had just done.

"Oh. I am…sorry. It's…all my…fault." Kagome said as she burst into tears.

"No, no it's not. We just haven't been that lucky these past few months," he said as he grabbed her and held her.

"Yes it is." She pulled away. "I've been keeping a secret from you."

"What is it?"

"I may…I may be infertile."

"Oh…….What does that mean?"

"It means that we may never have any children." Tears were threatening to fall again. She closed her eyes, and muttered under her breath.

"Oh, don't say that. You have no idea what will happen in the near future. We may have a beautiful baby girl…" he said. "Or boy," he added quickly.

"You have been so wonderful. I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too."

Hikaru, who was watching from a distance, had tears in her eyes. She never knew that she might have never been born. It made her proud that the hothead, Inuyasha, could be so kind after an outburst like that.

She froze. There was a slight breath on the back of her neck. She quickly and quietly turned around. She gasped, and said, "How the hell did you get here?"

The teenage boy that stood before her, smiled, and walked towards her.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time. And now that we're all alone, I have a few things to do."

"Like what?"

He picked her up, and…

MUAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and please REVIEW! thanx


	5. Fullblooded DEMON!

Author's Note: I'm sorry about all of the cliffhangers. They are just so damn fun. Oh, and please, everyone who reads this, REVIEW!!! I want to know what everyone thinks about this. Thank you for all of your hard work and dedication to reading this story. LOL!

* * *

Chapter 5

Full-blooded DEMON!

The young boy picked her up and…kissed her on the lips. Hikaru was somewhat shocked to see her best friend, Kaito, do something like that. She had thought that he thought of her as a friend. She had feelings for him, but she never knew that he had feelings for her.

"Hikaru, I wanted to always tell you this. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaito, and I always have," she said, hugging him.

Little did they know, Inuyasha could hear them from all the way over there. He growled a little, knowing that his daughter is no longer what he thought she was. It also made him a little sad. The Hikaru that he knew for the past few months has matured in some way.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, smirking at him.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

She smiled as he brought her into an embrace that Hikaru and Kaito were also doing. This was a very happy conclusion to this long journey. It was also a new and fulfilling beginning.

Hikaru's nose was sensing something. It was a strange smell. She had never smelled it, but once.

Inuyasha was looking at her strangely about how she could smell it, too. Demon blood. It was getting closer and closer. Kagome was looking between the two of them and saw that there was closeness between the two of them. Not emotionally, but physically. They looked the same as they smelled the air for the foul demons.

Kagome sensed a shard nearby, and she hopped on Inuyasha's back. They took off.

"I'm sorry, Kaito, I have to go. I'll be back though," she said, releasing his hand. She followed Inuyasha and Kagome.

The centipede demon, son of the centipede in the 1st episode, was very near. He was waiting for the hanyous and Kagome.

Since Hikaru wasn't carrying anyone, she made it to the centipede first. Carefully, she pulled out a chopstick that was holding her black hair up, which made it fall freely. The chopstick transformed into a very long sword, similar to the Tetseiga. She lunged at the centipede, but it managed to move away.

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally got there. They just watched in amazement. They didn't know that she had so much power. The centipede moved just as she swung again, but she switched directions, and it looked as though she was going to hit it. Unfortunately, it opened its mouth, and bit the sword. It broke in half. (Just like the Tetseiga!)

Hikaru was amazed. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen, but it was too late. The monster lunged at the girl, and she flew back, hitting a tree. She laid there, as though she was dead.

"Oh, it's too late," Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome back. "Get out of here, NOW!"

Kagome climbed up the nearest tree. She watched as Hikaru stood up, but she wasn't the same.

Her hair was pure white, and her eyes were red. She had fangs and long nails. There were purple streaks across the side of her face like Sesshomaru. She had a bloodthirsty look upon her face. At the fastest pace Kagome had ever seen, Hikaru ran after the centipede, and bit into it so hard. The creature fell apart.

She looked over at Inuyasha, and her eyes widened. She shut her eyes tightly and grabbed her head as if she was in pain.

Her eyes opened, and the redness was all gone. Her hair and streaks were still the same.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What's going o-"

She cried out in pain again and her eyes went back to the way they were after her sword snapped.

She charged after him and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha took out his Tetseiga, swung it, and hit her.

She skidded across the ground. Her hair faded back to black, and her streaks, fangs and nails all disappeared. She didn't get back up. Her breathing got very light.

"INUYASHA, YOU KILLED HER!" Kagome screamed as she jumped down from the tree.

He dropped his sword. 'What have I done? Did I really kill her?' he asked himself.

Inuyasha walked over to her. He could still hear her heartbeat, but it was very faint. Tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha picked Hikaru up and ran back into the village. Kagome picked up the broken sword, which formed back together by itself and turned back into a chopstick.

She slowly walked back into the village by herself. Kaito saw them coming and waved his arms. He noticed that Hikaru was lying in Inuyasha's arms, unconscious.

He thought that she must have gotten tired along the way, and Inuyasha carried her.

When he got there, he didn't stop, he just ran into the small hut, and placed her on the mat. Sango was nursing her baby in the corner, and she wondered what had happened.

"Inuyasha, how did Hikaru come to be like this?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just sat there, thinking. Kagome came in here, running and out of breath.

"Inuyasha, has she stopped breathing?" She asked him. He shook his head.

Kagome had an idea. She ran out and kept on running. She ran practically all night. She ran until she passed out from exhaustion.

When she opened her eyes, there was someone standing over her. She was too weak to look up, and the strange person picked her up, and took her to the nearest house. There, she was laid down, and went to sleep. She opened her eyes, and saw daylight.

"I knew that you would wake up soon enough," said an oh so familiar voice.

* * *

Author's Note: You see the little button in the corner that says Submit Review and GO? Click it and type a review. PLEASE!!! It only takes a second! Again, sorry for the cliffhanger! NOT! I love to listen to people suffer! HAHAHAHAHA 


	6. Unwanted Help

Author's Note: I know that there has been a bunch of romance going on, and it's about to change slightly. Thanks again for the reviews. If you want to, you could put FLAMES. I honestly don't care!

* * *

Chapter 6

Unwanted Help

"You're just the person that I wanted to see," Kagome said, sitting up. She yawned and smiled. "I need you to do me a favor."

"And why, may I ask?"

"I know someone that could heal you of you handicap."

He nodded and they talked all of it over. It took a very long time, because this man doubted her, and her healer. You see, she and this young man were not the greatest friends. Some say that they hated each other. They did not, but her friends despised him more than anything.

Kagome stepped out of the house, and the young man joined her. They walked back to the village in silence. The young man coughed a few times as they walked, but no one said a word.

The sky was starting to turn red when Kagome and him reached the village. She asked him to wait outside of the hut. She went inside and kneeled next to Hikaru.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked, scooting next to her.

"How's she doing?"

"Not much better than when you left," Miroku said. He was kneeled next to Hikaru's lifeless body.

"I think that I have a way to help her," Kagome said, exhaling for the first time in a while. She had been so nervous about how they would react to the solution.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked her and she looked down at the ground.

She mumbled the next few words, and Inuyasha glared at her.

"YOU WHAT!? HOW STUPID COULD YOU GET?"

"What did she say?" Miroku whispered to Sango. She just shrugged and went back to Kilala. Kilala was now three months old. She was just about the cutest thing you ever saw. She gurgles and laughs when Inuyasha is with them, and only when no one is around, he plays with her.

"HEY, DON'T YOU THINK THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! HIKARU COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT, AND YOU ARE TOO THICK HEADED TO HELP HER WHEN HELP HAS COME!"

"HE'S NOT HELP! HE'LL JUST KILL HER AND THE REST OF US IN OUR STATE!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU THE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Miroku screamed, louder than the other two. "Now Kagome, would you please tell us what's going on. Calmly."

"I…umm…took mumbles here."

"What?"

"Fine. I brought Sesshomaru here."

"Okay and why did you do that?" He asked as though she was still in Pre-K.

"Because he has the Tenseiga, and it makes people healthy, DUH!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever."

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

Ouch! Down he goes, as his face decided to meet the cold, hard ground, again! He lifted up his face, and growled at Kagome. She looked at him trying to hide her smile. A few clumps of dirt stuck to is face.

Kagome was laughing so hard that she almost forgot about Sesshomaru. Luckily, she didn't.

"Sesshomaru, you can come in…if you…_snort_…want!" she said through fits of laughter. Miroku and Sango joined in as well.

Sesshomaru walked through the doorway. He pulled out his sword, and stabbed Hikaru right through the heart.

The laughter stopped. It became dead quiet. It scared the hell out of Kagome when he just pierced her skin like that. A lone tear traveled down her cheek.

Sesshomaru pulled out the sword, and walked outside.

Slowly, but surely, Hikaru slowly got up. She felt very weak and grateful. During the later years, in her prayers, she thanked the man who had saved her life.

"Kagome, may I speak to you outside?" Inuyasha took her lovingly by the hand, and passed through the doorway.

"What's up?"

"I'm not sure that you are aware of this, but you let the person who I hate the most in this world, just walk through our door."

"I am aware of what I did."

"I just don't know whose side that you're on, first Kouga, then Sesshomaru. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

"I just don't think that I want a traitorin our midst."

"WHAT! SO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK I AM? A TRAITOR! INUYASHA, I REGRET THE DAY THAT I MARRIED YOU!"

Kagome took her ring, and pulled it off her finger. Inuyasha was extremely hurt. 'She regrets loving me? She regrets all of the time we spent together?'

He took the ring she threw to the ground, and sulked off. Kagome kneeled by the nearest rock, and bawled her eyes out. Sango came out and comforted her. Miroku walked off to find Inuyasha.

"I can't believe that I said those things to him. I love him."

"It's okay, Kagome. You just need to apologize to him, and if he loves you enough, he'll take you back.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I know my way around guys. It's not that hard to figure them out."

Kagome stood up, and walked inside of the hut. She decided to talk to Hikaru before she rested.

"Hikaru, where has your boyfriend been?"

"I honestly don't know. I left him to help with the demon and that's all I remember."

_Flashback_

_As Hikaru was fighting off the demon centipede, someone was watching them through the bushes. It was Kaito. He wanted to know why she had run off so quickly. He noticed that she had much power, more power than any human did. The centipede had just broken her sword. She stood there in awe._

"_Move god dammit, move," he whispered as she was flung backwards into one of the trees. _

_She was dead. It didn't look as though she was dead, she WAS dead. No rise and fall of the chest. There was blood spattered all over the tree which she laid upon._

_He uttered a quick prayer for her, grabbed his Swiss Army Knife, and slit his throat. Had he been there for five more seconds, he would've seen the demon side of her._

_He was never to be found. A small flesh eating demon started chewing on him until there was nothing left bone a few bones that were still smeared in blood. A death demon found his soul, and changed his form so that he was one of Naraku's minions._

_He still looked the same, but his facial features were distorted somewhat and there was a line that ran across his neck._

_End Flashback_

"Maybe he went back to his own time," Hikaru said. "He must've gotten homesick."

* * *

Author's Note: Some of you may be pissed at me for killing Kaito(I'm not really sure) but I have a really good reason for doing this. Please don't kill me and express your opinions by (you guessed it!) REVIEWS! R-E-V-I-E-W-S! Get the picture? 


	7. Naraku's Spell

Author's Note: Again thanks for the reviews! To answer Loved Forever's question, this story came to me in a very weird dream. I'm SERIOUS! Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and blah blah blah. I also don't own the song "How to Save A Life" by "The Fray". I do own Hikaru! YAY!

Hikaru: You own me???!!!

Me: Of course, I do! **"giggles"** I made you, I can DESTROY YOU! MUAHAHAHA!

Hikaru: "**backs away slowly"**

Inuyasha: Okay, you really need to calm down.

Me: I will if you let me…you know what.** "smiles too sweetly"**

Inuyasha: Fine.

Me: YIPPEE! **"plays with Inuyasha's puppy dog-ears."**

Inuyasha: On with the story.** "sighs"**

* * *

Chapter 7

Naraku's Spell

Hikaru yawned, and got up to get some breakfast. She walked out into the forest to find some berries for the oatmeal that Kagome brought with her.

As she picked some blueberries, eating a few along the way, she noticed a shadow that wasn't hers.

She turned her head and dropped the berries. There stood Kaito smiling.

"Kaito? Where did you go? How did you get back?" She was stock full of many questions.

He didn't answer her. Hikaru blinked, and he was gone. She looked around for any sight of him. Something in her gut told her that something wasn't right.

She picked up her basket and the rest of her berries, and went back to the village. Inuyasha was the only one up, and he got getting a fire started.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Kaito anywhere around here?" She asked him.

"No. I thought he went home?"

"I saw him in the forest earlier this morning, but he just disappeared."

"Maybe it was just a trick of the light."

"No I saw him. I know that he was there."

Kagome walked out of the hut. She stretched and yawned. Since what had happened last night, Kagome looked like death.

"Inuyasha, did you get the Jewel Shard from that centipede demon?" She asked grabbing a packet of instant oatmeal.

"No. You didn't tell me there was one," he said in an arrogant tone. Hikaru and Inuyasha went out to find the shard.

When they made it to the centipede's body, they couldn't find the Jewel. Kagome told them it was in one of the legs, so they started searching.

Instantaneously, Hikaru's head snapped up, sniffing the air. She walked over to the bush, and shut her eyes.

"No, please, let my nose be wrong," she said, tears threatening to fall. She peeked behind the bush, and fell to her knees. There was Kaito's knife, and a few bones. She could smell his blood.

Tears escaped from her eyes. Inuyasha didn't see her over there, but he knew that she wasn't looking for the shard.

"God. Where the hell is she?" he asked aloud to nobody. He looked around, and saw her kneeling by a bush.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't answer, but just kept staring at the ground. She started humming a song, it kept getting louder and louder until she was singing it out loud.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

"He loved this song," she said, looking at the ground.

"Who?"

"He always made me dance to it. We had so much fun."

She touched the penknife, and smiled. She picked it up, and scratched some dirt off it. His initials were engraved into the blade of the knife. She got up, and walked back to the village.

"Women," he whispered.

Hikaru pulled her iPod out of her pocket. She played "How To Save a Life" over and over again until the battery died. In 2025, they made an iPod that charged in the sun, so she left it out on a rock, where it was a scorcher.

Kagome walked outside, and said, "Well, look who's back! Did you find the shard?"

Hikaru shook her head.

"Inuyasha decided to keep looking for it while I headed back."

"Oh. Hey, guess who decided to come back?"

"Who?"

The panel to the hut opened, and out stepped…

* * *

Me: MUAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! I love to make you people suffer! Ha ha ha! I love all of my characters! 

Inuyasha: You know that Hikaru decided to leave? She was fed up with you being nuts and everything!

Me: I'll kill that "#$&&#! That little "#&$#$ mother "$#&#&!

Inuyasha: Calm down for god's sake, I was only joking. She had to pee.

**"Hikaru walks in just as I have Inuyasha in the Choker Hold."**

Hikaru: What did you do now, Inyasha?

Me: Nothing, we're fine. **"Inuyasha turns blue"**


	8. I'm baaaccckkk!

Me: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been extremely busy.

Inu: Yea, sure you are! Ignoring me for a week, you are such a wench!

Me: But I'm your wench! **Hugs Inuyasha, and stares up into his eyes.**

Inu: **Whispers – **I told you not to do that in front of everyone.

Hikaru: Get a room!

Me: We already do. You're just in it!

Hikaru: **Pretends to gag.**

Me: On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

I'm baaaccckkk!

The panel to the hut opened, and out stepped…

"No. That's not possible!" Hikaru stared at the person standing before them, trying her best to back away from him.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Kagome asked, coming towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Hikaru, are you okay? I thought that you would be glad to see me."

"NO, KAITO, YOU'RE DEAD!" Hikaru took off running, tears in her eyes. 'He's dead. I was sure of it. I could smell his blood and his bones…' she thought.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into someone. She looked up and gasped. Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here? This land is for demons only. You must leave," he said, glaring at her.

"Uncle Sesshy?" She whispered to herself. In the year 2025, he wasn't such a stuck up asshole as he is right now. She decided to have a little fun with him.

"Why don't you make me, puppy?!"

He growled, and latched his arm onto his Tenseiga.

"What are you going to do to me with that? Heal me to death?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, look what I got!" Said a little girl, around the age of ten. She had black hair, and an orange kimono. In her hand was a small bunny.

"Rin," he warned her, "I told you to stay with Jaken."

"Jaken? I can't find him, so I thought that coming back to you would be a good idea," she said, cuddling with the bunny.

"Well, I told you to stay with him, at all times, and you disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me."

He didn't answer her. Tears formed into the little girl's eyes. She set the bunny down, and walked away.

"YOU KNOW THAT WAS REALLY HEARTLESS!" Hikaru said, walking towards Rin.

"You're name's Rin, right?" She turned around nodded. Hikaru picked up the bunny, and handed it back to the little girl.

"I think that you should name the bunny Rukia, it looks like a Rukia."

"Okay. Thank you kind stranger!" she replied, looking at the small bunny, "Rukia."

Rin skipped away happily, playing with Rukia. As for Sesshomaru, he just glared at Hikaru.

"What? You've never seen anyone be nice to a little girl? You're pathetic," she said. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hair. Hikaru groaned in pain.

"I will not be made a fool of. Is that clear?"

"No. I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was too busy staring at a bug. What did you say?"

Sesshomaru flung her into a tree. Easily, she pushed off of it, and kicked him in the head. He stumbled some, then regained his composure. He turned around, and pulled out his other sword.

Pulling the chopstick out of her hair, she quickly transformed it into her sword. He quickly lowered his.

"You…you have a…Trite saga?"

"Yes, and it's about 15x the power of yours. So I would put that away if I were you."

She smirked, and lowered her sword.

"So…your name's Sesshomaru?" she said, trying her best to act as if she didn't know him.

"Yes. And your name is Hikaru?"

"Uh-huh. How did you know that?"

"You almost died, and Kagome saved your life."

"Umm…okay." She didn't know what that had anything to do with knowing her, but she just went with it.

Hikaru started chewing her lip. Looking at the ground, she noticed this little bug. It seemed to be staring at her. She leaned down, and it crawled onto her finger.

Smoke started to surround the little bug. It got larger and larger. When it died down, there was no bug. Instead, there was a large butterfly. She smiled, and the bug started to speak.

"Master Hikaru, there seems to be a problem."

"Like what, Kojinomu?"

"It seems that Master Kaito's soul has been captured, and placed under Naraku's spell."

"Oh…so that wasn't Kaito in there. It was just his soul?"

"Precisely, Master Hikaru."

"Thank you, Kojinomu."

Now Hikaru knew exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

Me: I know that it was a short chappie, but I have writer's block.

Inu: What's writer's block? Is it some sort of stone?

Me: **Shakes her head and whispers – **idiot. **In normal tone: **Yea that's exactly what it means.

Inu: I knew it!

Hikaru: **Looks at Kagome in a 'Oh My God!' expression – **Wow! You really chose a smart one!


	9. Back to the FUTURE!

**Me:** Welcome back to another Chappie of none other than, Hikaru! This story is mind blowing…no…mind boggling! This is the best story ever!

**Inu:** That's quite an entrance.

**Me:** I know. I've been working on it for quite some time.

**Hikaru:** No, it's extremely awesome.

**Me:** I know.

**Inu:** NO! It's awesomely awesome!

**Hikaru:** NO! NO! NO! It's the most awesomest of awesomely awesomes!

**Me:** **"Sighs"** On with the freaking story.

* * *

(There are some talk of rape and cuss words in the chap)

Chapter 9

Back to the FUTURE!

"You know," Miroku said, "We haven't left the village for a few weeks."

"Miroku's right," Sango replied. "I think that I will pay a visit to my family."

"Yea, I need to study for a test coming up," Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Hikaru just sat there, waiting for either of them to say something. They just sat there for a few minutes.

Hikaru broke the silence.

"I guess that I could go see my mother for a few days."

"I don't see the reason in that," Inuyasha said. Hikaru literally had a vein popping out of her head.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

"UUGGGHH!"

Hikaru stood up, and walked outside. She ran out to the woods, and jumped into the well. Kagome soon followed her.

"Bye, Inuyasha, see you in a few days."

'Bye, Miroku! I'll see you in a week," Sango called over her shoulder.

"I guess it's just you and me, Miroku."

"Umm…well…"

"DON"T TELL ME YOUR DESERTING ME, TOO?!"

"Well, I have to go back to Mushin."

And with that, Inuyasha was all alone. He slept in the hut all by himself. In the morning, he went to get breakfast, all alone. As he was coming back from grabbing fish, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"Oh thank god it's you, Inuyasha, you have to come quickly!"

"What's wrong Hikaru?"

"It's Kagome."

He dropped his fish, and they took off. She jumped in the well, and Inuyasha followed her.

As she climbed out, she ran back into her house. (A.K.A. Kagome's house 15 yrs. In the future)

She ran in through the back door. There laid Hikaru's mother on the counter, drenched in blood.

"I can't break through the barrier without hurting her. I didn't know what to do, so I came to you. I could only think of one way to get through, but I needed someone to take care of her after I do it."

"No you aren't thinking of…"

"Yes, I am. I have to give my life to save hers. When she wakes up, tell her I love her."

She stepped over to the barrier, and pulled out her sword. She lightly tapped it, and the barrier started to suck up into the sword. Her hair floated up lightly, and she closed her eyes.

After the last of the barrier was sucked up, she dropped her sword, and bent over, catching her breath.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, and noticed that she looked the same as 15 years ago. Hikaru also walked over to check on her mother. She had no scratches or bruises on her, so she was never really bleeding. It was a trap.

"Oh my god. I'm such an idiot! Now you are going to die and it's my entire fault! I should have checked on her before you did it!"

"No it's not. It was my fault. I just had to get into this. Maybe if I had never come, she would be okay."

Kagome's eyes flickered open. She sat up.

"Hey, sweetie, what's going on?"

"Mom, guess where I've been for the past year."

"Where?"

Hikaru pointed at Inuyasha. She turned her head, and quickly got up from the table.

"Inuyasha? Is that really you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, how…COULD YOU?"

"What?"

"So, my daughter could just go from era to era, and you didn't even tell me about it?"

"I didn't know that you didn't know!"

"UUGGHHH! INUYASHA SIT!"

"Mom! He didn't know anything about you! In the feudal era right now, you and Inuyasha just got married like…I don't know…4 months ago!"

"Oh. Sorry Inuyasha."

"Yea, whatever."

He stood up, and dusted the dirt off his coat. Sighing, he sat down and laid his Tetseiga in his lap.

"So mom, are you okay, I mean how long were you trapped in that barrier?"

"I'm not exactly sure…wait…oh my god! You broke it! Why did you do that? You know what the consequences are!"

"I know mom, but I thought you were hurt, so I had to."

"Well, wouldn't you be dead by now? I mean, I thought it was going to kill you?" Inuyasha asked, setting his Tetseiga on the ground.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it doesn't work…"

Hikaru never had the chance to finish her sentence because she collapsed to the ground. Her breathing stopped. Inuyasha fumbled around in hitoe, and found a sacred jewel shard.

"Please let this work," he prayed, placing the shard in her chest. Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. He stood back, and hugged Kagome with tears in his eyes.

Hikaru pulsed, and she started to breathe again. Kagome ran down, and kneeled next to her. Hikaru's eyes never opened. Gently, Inuyasha picked her up, and set her on the couch.

He knew that another shard would wake her up, so he ran outside, and jumped into the well.

Climbing out, he was in 2008. He ran inside, and saw Mrs. Higurashi standing there.

"Umm…is Kagome here?"

"Yes. She is up in her room studying."

Inuyasha ran upstairs, and walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed with Hojo, laughing. She gasped when Inuyasha walked in.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Is everyone okay?"

"Kagome…its Hikaru. And who is he?"

Hojo looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Hikaru? Hojo, I think I should go."

"No, I think that whoever Hikaru is will be fine without you. I thought we were having fun?" Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand. "I thought that you liked me?"

"Hey! Listen, Hojo! Kagome is my wife! Now back off before I tear your face off!"

"Hey, hey, whatever. If you really want this slut so bad, then take her. I just wanted to get into her pants."

"What?" Kagome said, backing away. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetseiga, and held it up against his neck.

"If you EVER call her a slut again, I will slit your throat!"

"Yea, like I'm scared of you."

Inuyasha lightly slashed his throat, no enough to kill him, but to cause him tons of pain.

He ran out of the house, screaming. Inuyasha turned back to her, and he grabbed her ring out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry. Will you please put this back on?"

She nodded, and he placed the ring back on her finger. He picked her up, and ran outside. She kissed him as he ran.

"Now, to save Hikaru…"

* * *

**Me**: Teeheehee! Another cliffie! 

**Inu**: Ya, I hurt Hojo! GO ME!

**Hojo**: You know that really hurt.

**Inu and Me**: Yea, like we Care!


	10. Lemonade

**Me: **This is Chapter 10 of my story, Hikaru! Inu and Hikaru aren't here right now, so I'll just start the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Lemonade

Inuyasha and Kagome blasted through the well, and went inside. Hikaru was still lying on the couch, just barely breathing. Kagome looked over, and saw her older self kneeled next to her.

"Is…is that me?"

"Huh? Oh, no! My name is…is, Ayame. We do have similar names though."

"Oh, okay…"

Kagome pulled out a Jewel Shard. She placed it in Hikaru's neck, and they waited.

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at her surroundings. All three of them sighed in relief. Hikaru sat up, and stretched.

"Where…am I?"

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

"Hikaru? I don't think I know that name."

"Hikaru, sweetie, do you know who I am?"

"No, I'm sorry. You look very familiar, but I don't know you." Hikaru's eyes turned on to Inuyasha. She gasped. "I know you. Dad?"

"Dad? What's she talking about, Inuyasha?" The younger Kagome asked, looking at him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's mistaken me for her own dad."

"No, I'm not mistaken. I remember telling you that you were my dad. That's it."

"Inuyasha, what's going on? She can't be lying. It's the only thing she remembers."

Inuyasha looked over at Older Kagome. (A/n: I think that I'll just call Older Kagome, Kags, to make it easier.) Kags stood up, and walked over to Kagome. She whispered something in her ear, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that she's my…daughter?"

"Yes. I had to tell you this because you would have stormed out on us. It wouldn't be easy to get you back."

"Wait…then older Inuyasha and Older Me…had a kid?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Kagome, why did you tell her that?"

"Oh, I have my reasons."

Kags went back into the kitchen, and pulled out an herb of some sort. She walked back into the room, and handed Hikaru the herb. Hikaru looked at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it."

She smelled it, and then took a bite out of it. Instantly, her memories came back to her.

"Mmm…tastes like lemonade. Where did you get this, mom?"

The rest of the herb started to glow. It floated up, and captured Kagome in it's aura. Her eyes shined, and the aura disappeared. She floated back down to the ground, unconscious. Inuyasha picked her up.

"She won't remember what happened to her here, and soon, neither will I. Please take care her…uhh…me."

He nodded, and ran to the well to drop Kagome off. Hikaru sat up, and went back to her room.

"Mom?" Hikaru yelled from upstairs.

"What, sweetie?"

"What happened to my room?"

"Oh, your friend Megumi has been staying here since her parents died."

"What? When did they die?"

"Oh, about 6 months ago."

"Okay. I knew they were sick, but not that sick."

Hikaru grabbed some of her clothes, and placed them in her backpack. She also packed some new medicine and some other necessary things. She took a quick nap after taking a bath.

Going downstairs, she ate dinner with her mother. They had pickles, rice, and meat.

"So, how is everyone?" Hikaru asked. Her mother sighed, and placed her food down.

"Not well. Things haven't been looking up for quite some time."

"How so?"

"Well, the Saganushi's lost their store to a fire. The Liganuki's have moved to America by force, and your friend, Ami, has developed bone cancer."

"What? You have to be kidding! There is no way that much could of happened in such a short amount of time," she said, throwing her bowl of rice down.

"I am afraid so. It's getting late," she said cleaning the plates up, "You should get back to them."

She nodded. After hugging her mother, she ran upstairs. Grabbing her things, she ran to the back door.

"Okay, mom, I'm going back to see how you are doing. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie, have fun."

"Yeah, right," she whispered to herself.

Hikaru jumped down the well, and jumped back out just as easily. She ran back to the hut where Kagome and the rest of the gang were. She threw her bag right onto Shippo. He groaned under the weight.

"Oops, sorry, Shippo," and she pulled the bag off him.

"It's okay. What do you have in here anyway?"

"Oh, nothing."

Hikaru sat down with Kagome, and they chatted non-stop. They didn't notice that Shippo went through her backpack.

WARNING: GIRLY STUFF AHEAD!

"Hey, Hikaru, what are these?" Shippo asked pulling out an orange packet. He ripped it open, and found a pad inside.

"Shippo, NO!"

Shippo placed the pad on his head, and asked, "Is it something to protect your head from the rain?"

By then, Hikaru's face was as red as an apple. Inuyasha and Miroku were now staring at Shippo in amazement. Kagome and Sango were trying their best to hold back their fits of laughter. Kagome had explained what those were for, and even Sango used them.

"Shippo, please put that down," Hikaru growled a him. Shippo didn't pay any attention to her. He took it off his head, and placed it on his butt.

"Oh, I get it, it's a seat cushion!"

By then, Kagome and Sango couldn't control themselves. They burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku just looked dazed and confused. Hikaru hit Shippo over the head, and took the pad back. Kagome looked back at Hikaru, and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry. They have no idea what these are. Don't be embarrassed," Kagome said, comforting her. Hikaru smirked. Her smirk started to turn into a smile. She, too, joined in on the laughter. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha stared at them.

"Women, I don't think I'll ever get them," Shippo said, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Damn straight, I think God made women to confuse us men," Inuyasha said.

* * *

**Me: **Review or I'll kill Hojo. Well, even if you don't review, I'll still kill Hojo.

**Hojo:** What? You really aren't going to kill me...right?!

**Me:** Do you see any witnesses around?

**Hojo:** WAAAAAHHHH! I want my mommy!


	11. The Split

**Me:** Hello, once again, everyone! Only two more chappies left for Hikaru! SAD! Oh, I don't own **Dance, Dance, **by **Fall Out Boy!**

**Inu:** You're not gonna leave, right?

**Me:** I dunno. Why?

**Inu:** **(whispers) **no reason.

**Me:** AAAWWW! You're gonna miss me, aren't you?

**Inu:** Am not.

**Me:** Are too!

**Inu:** Are not!

**Me:** Are not! And that's final!

**Inu:** Are too! And THAT'S final!

**Me:** Okay.

**Inu:** YAY…wait…awww! Dammit!

* * *

Chapter 11

The Split

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked Hikaru. She had the most disturbing look on her face.

"AAAAHHHH! I have that stupid recital thingy tomorrow! I have to be there!"

"A recital for what?" Kagome asked. Hikaru looked back at her.

"Gymnastics. We are having a performance tomorrow. I really need to practice. She grabbed her bag, and ran out the doorway. Kagome went back to finishing her homework, and Inuyasha stared at the door.

"Inuyasha, if you really want to know what gymnastics is, go out there and watch."

Inuyasha stood up, and ran out the door. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango followed him. They were also curious about 'Gymnastics' too. They all saw her in a clearing, and they his behind a bush.

Hikaru had changed her clothes. She didn't have gymnastics' outfit, so she wore her black and red bathing suit. She pulled out her iPod, and her iHome. She hooked it up, and then changed the song to, "Dance, Dance," by Fall Out Boy. It was the dance routine's song.

Hikaru was about to push play when she said, "You don't have to hide in the bushes. All of you can come out and watch."

They all came out of their hiding place, and looked at the ground. Hikaru smiled, and told them to sit on the side. They obeyed her and she pressed play on her iPod. When the music started, the gang looked around for any instruments. Hikaru positioned herself into a split.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" _

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Hikaru stood up from her split, and did a few back flips with some roundoffs, and a backspring while the music played on.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Then she started to dance. As she danced, she did a front flip. They all watched her with great intensity.

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

She grabbed Miroku's hand and made him dance with her. She giggled when he started to do this really weird dance where you grab each other's hand and point on arm out, then dip up and down.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Miroku slid his hand down her back, and onto her rump. She gasped, and slapped him. She then smiled and mumbled, "Idiot." They stopped dancing and let the song play out until the end.

Hikaru stood up with Miroku, and they bowed. Sango and Shippo clapped. Inuyasha just sat there. Hikaru shook her head, and smiled. She played the song SOS, by Rihanna, and sat down next to her friends.

"Hikaru, I was wondering if you could teach me how to do that thing with your legs in the beginning. That would really help when I fight demons," Sango asked.

"Sure, and it's called a split."

"Can I learn it too?"

"Haha, sure you can, Miroku," she said, trying to hide her laugh.

Hikaru stood up, and joined her was Sango and Miroku. Hikaru kept spreading her legs farther and farther apart until she was sitting on the ground.

"That's all you have to do. It's pretty easy if your muscles stretch easily. You try Sango."

Sango, who was changed into her Demon Slayer clothes, stood where Hikaru was standing, and went into a split easily.

"Great! You have it down! Now…Miroku…**giggle**…your turn."

Miroku stood in place of Sango, and started to go into split. He made it about halfway before stopping.

"You need some help?"

"No…no I'm fine."

Hikaru shook her head and smiled. She walked towards Miroku, and pushed down on her shoulders. He went down all the way, and the look on his face will be remembered forever.

"Are you okay?"

Miroku looked up at her. He grimaced, and said to her, "Why dear Hikaru, I am perfectly fine."

"Then get up."

He stared at her.

"Get up?"

"Yeah, get…up."

He moved his leg, and the look of pain took over his face.

"Okay, I've had this happen to me once, so all you need to do is relax."

She whispered something to Sango, and she nodded. Hikaru grabbed his shoulders, and Sango grabbed one leg. Shippo and Inuyasha stood up to see what they were going to do.

"Okay…One…Two…THREE!" Hikaru yelled, and she picked him up, and Sango pulled his leg so it was straight again. Miroku cried out in pain. He brought his other leg in.

"Yeah, it'll hurt for a while. Do you two want to try?" She asked the other two as she went into another split.

"No!" They said at the same time, and she laughed. They headed back to camp after Hikaru gathered her clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome, can you do a split?" Inuyasha asked her. She looked at him funny.

"Yeah," she said, and easily went straight into a split.

"Must be a woman thing," he muttered, and she shook her head.

"Hikaru!" A voice sounded from above. Everyone looked at the sky. "Hikaru, help!"

"Kaito! I thought you were dead!"

"HELP ME!" He screamed as Kagura pulled him away.

* * *

**Me:** Review, or I'll make Hikaru come and make you do a painful split!

**Hikaru:** You better do it, Miroku is still limping, and it's been two weeks! **she whispers, "idiot."**

**Miroku: **I am not limping.

**Me: **Then stand up.

**Miroku:** I'd rather not.


	12. Are you dead? Or alive?

**Me: **Oh, mylanta! It is fine!

**Inu:** Are you serious **"starts to cry"**

**Me: **There...there. It's alright. Let it out.

**Inu: **WWAAAAAAAHHHHH! I want my pillow!

**Me: "Hands him pillow" **Hikaru, Kags, do you have anything to say?

**Hikaru and Kags: **WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WE WANT OUR PILLOWS, TOO! AND POPCORN!

* * *

Chapter 11  
Are you dead? Or Alive?

Hikaru pulled out her sword, and flung it up into the air. It sliced through the feather. She held her hand in the air, and the chopstick came flying back down. The feather started to freefall, and Kagura jumped off it with Kaito stuck in the aura.

"DANCE OF THE BLADES!" Kagura yelled out, and whips flew everywhere. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and pulled her close to him. Hikaru dodged from the blades that flew by, but one managed to cut her cheek.

She shook it off and jumped forward, using the blade of her sword to block the others. She looked over to find Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kirara safely in the hut. (A/n: I just learned how to spell Kirara...and Tetsusaiga XP)

Hikaru got back to the fight, and saw that Inuyasha had drawn his sword. She had no idea why; the thing had such a puny demon aura. She shook her head, and released what she called, "Drowning Blood!"

The aura around her grew to about twenty times the power of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha sensed it, and dropped his guard. Unfortunately for him, a blade sliced him in the stomach. He flew back, and hit a tree.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, and she ran over to him. He dropped down off the tree, and clutched his stomach. He quickly shook it off, and ran over to Hikaru. She looked back at him with a serious expression.

"Get. Everyone. Back."

He nodded, and ran back over to Kagome. He picked her up, and he jumped back. Hikaru, once realizing that everyone was safe, raised her sword, and slammed it down on the ground.

The earth grumbled, and it felt like an earthquake. A large bolt of red lightning zoomed past the tornadoes of blades. It destroyed Kagura's barrier, and sent her flying backward. Hikaru claimed her dead just by the sight of the slash across her chest, but she was wrong. Kagura was already dead, so she cannot be killed.

"Hikaru!" A voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"K-Kaito…" She was at a loss for words. She wrapped her arms around him, and she silently cried.

"We can go back now," he said, "We can go back home as though nothing has happened. I missed you, Hikaru."

"What about them?" She motioned over to the Inu-Tachi. He looked over, and sighed.

"We can visit as often as you want, but I have to come."

"Fine," she said, trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably. She let go of him, and Kaito lifted his head to the sky. A large, thick line trailed across his neck. Hikaru's eyes stung as she touched it.

"You're dead, aren't you?" She asked, not wanting to face the facts. Of course he was dead. She saw the bones.

"I-I…yes, I am."

"So you can't come back with me?"

Kaito looked down. He pulled her tighter into the hug. She leaned against his chest, and listened. No heartbeat.

"Who possesses your heart?"

He closed his eyes, as if he was in deep thought.

"Naraku."

As soon as he said that, he pulsed. And he pulsed. Hikaru just held onto him.

"Hikaru, I want you to know that I love you."

"Don't say that," she sobbed, crying into his shoulder. He just held her even tighter, if possible. Suddenly, the pulsing stopped. She looked up to see that he was still there. His eyes were blank and full of no expression.

"Kaito?"

He snatched his hand off her and punched her in the stomach. Hikaru fell to the ground, unaware of her surroundings. Kaito turned onto the Inu-Tachi. Miroku hurried Sango and the two Kiraras into the hut. He didn't want his daughter, or his wife hurt.

With amazing speed, he ran towards Kagome. He ripped the Jewel Shard off her neck and took off. Kagome didn't really care about that. She turned to run towards Hikaru, but she was gone.

"Come on, Kagome! We have to get the Shard!" Inuyasha called out, and she jumped on his back.

They took off. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree for any sight of him.

"Inuyasha! I see the shard! It's just a little up ahead."

Inuyasha sped up, and then skidded to a stop. Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"Why did we-"

Kagome stared up ahead, and saw Hikaru walking down the path. She looked depressed for the most part, and she held the shard. She walked silently past them, and placed the shard in Kagome's hand.

"Hikaru? What happened?"

She went by without saying a word to any of them. She sat down by the nearest tree and buried her head into her knees. Kagome walked over to her, and sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around her, and Hikaru just sat there.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but if you want to talk, I'm right here."

"He left."

_Flashback to about 10 min ago_

_Hikaru jumped through the treetops in search of him. She could smell him. It was very faint, but she could._

_The smell suddenly got stronger. She saw him running from them. Quickly, Hikaru tackled him to the ground. He swiped at her, but she held him down. Kaito's eyes slowly closed, and when they opened, they were back to normal._

"_Hikaru? Where are we?"_

_She closed her eyes, and leaned her head onto his chest. There, she heard the faint heartbeat. She gasped, and looked up at him. His brown hair had some shine to it, and his face no longer looked clammy. She grasped onto him for dear life._

"_Don't ever scare me like that again," she whispered, and he looked down at her._

"_I won't I promise."_

_She smiled, and stood up. Hikaru grabbed his hand and helped him up. He stared at her for the longest time, and then his eyes widened. He fell to his knees._

"_KAITO!" She yelled, and rushed to his side. Blood poured out of his neck. That same slash mark had been there before. She hugged him, and for some reason Hikaru never got bloody._

"_It's fate," he said, and his eyes closed. She cried. She prayed for him, and grabbed the shard, walking off._

_End SAD Flashback_

(Don't worry, it'll have a happy ending)

Hikaru stared at the ground, and watched the ant line travel so neatly in a row. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. It has been a hard day on her. First, Kaito's dead. Then, he's alive, but only for her to watch him die again. (A/n: SAD! ;-;)

Inuyasha carried Hikaru back to the village. He laid her down on the floor of the hut. Kagome sat right by her.

Three days have passed, and she still hasn't woken up. Kagome knows that she isn't sick, just heartbroken.

Those three days turned into three months. Then those three months turned into 9 months, and Hikaru slept. She never opened her eyes. Not once.

Kirara, Sango's daughter had grown into a happy bouncing baby. She gurgled and crawled around, looking at her surroundings. Kagome was now known as "Aun' Kagee" and Inuyasha was, "Unkee Inee!"

Kirara had a special name for Hikaru. She visited her and tried to read her stories to her…with a little help from Aun' Kagee. Then, one day, she called her, "Sweepin' Bootie!" (Sleeping Beauty)

That made Kagome smile. She and Kirara have kept it a secret just between the two of them.

One special day, Hikaru had just decided to open her eyes. Kagome nearly dropped the book on her head when she whispered, "Kagome?"

She ran out to tell the others, and they all crowded around her. She sat up, and rubbed her forehead.

"What?" She asked the Inu-Tachi.

"AUN' KAGEE! SWEEPIN BOOTIE WOKE UP!"

"Sweeping Bootie? What's that all about?" Hikaru asked, and looked over at Kagome. They all stared at her.

"She's been calling you that ever since she could talk."

Kagome explained to Hikaru, with a little help from Sango and Miroku…with a hint of Kirara. Then, Hikaru seemed to shift back into her normal life with them.

Two months later

_Baby, Baby on the treetop_

_When the wind blows,_

_The cradle will rock_

_And when the bow breaks_

_The cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby_

_Cradle and all_

Every night, Hikaru would sing this to Kirara. It would help her fall asleep just like that. She sat outside that night, and it was very cool. She sang the song, and just like always, she fell right asleep.

Hikaru sat there rocking her for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes. She was so tired that night, she just wanted to go to bed.

Standing up, she walked towards the hut, but was stopped by a familiar smell.

"I am hoping that it is not yours," a voice said from behind her. She turned to find…Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?"

"I came to return something that I think belongs to you. It has healed quite nicely," he said, icily.

"Yeah…what?"

He stepped to the side, and Hikaru almost dropped Kirara. She regained her composure.

"So…are you dead, or are you alive?"

"I'm alive, you dork," Kaito said, jokingly. "Sesshomaru found me, and revived me with his…Tenseiga, I think." Kaito looked over at the baby. "Is it yours?"

"Is what…Oh! No! This is Sango's daughter. I'll be right back."

She walked back into the hut, and laid Kirara down next to a sleeping Kagome. She walked back out to a waiting Kaito.

Hikaru breathed in deeply, then ran up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled away slightly, then leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised at first, but she got used to it.

"I missed you," she smiled, pulling away.

"Missed you, too."

A scream emitted from the hut, followed by, "INUYASHA I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

**Me:** Since I am the only person not crying here, I would like to say THANKS to all my readers! They are so awesome! Especially the one's that review! Also, I'm thinking about making a sequel! Tell me if you want me to or not...if you do...WOOT! 


End file.
